


Forever, Holding On

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: 婚姻咨询第二课。





	Forever, Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> 算是之前婚姻咨询的续篇吧，独立来看也没有问题。时间线是先电影后漫画，这次咨询发生在Wolverine & the X-Men #40之后。标题和歌词来自James Morrison的I Won’t Let You Go. 要感谢和群里阿砖的讨论，不然我大概就忘记这东西了。  
> 旧文补档。

And if you feel the fading of the light  
And you're too weak to carry on the fight  
And all your friends you count on have disappeared  
I'll be here, not gone,  
Forever, holding on  
  
  
Logan和Scott坐下来之后，先对视了一眼。  
咨询师感觉到他们之间的气氛和以前有所不同，所以直接省去了寒暄。  
  
_——上周到现在，发生了什么？_  
  
Scott看了Logan一眼，扬了扬头，示意他回答。  
Logan皱起眉，看了看Scott又看了看咨询师，摇了摇头表示拒绝。  
Scott盯着他看，“真要我说？”  
“哪儿那么多废话。快说吧。”Logan转开视线，挠了挠头。  
“没发生什么，”Scott语调轻快，“旧时光而已。”  
Logan看了他一眼，点头同意。  
咨询师挑了挑眉，搭起双手的指尖，进入了下一个问题。  
  
_——在你们的相处中，最开心的一件事是什么？_  
  
“没那个闲工夫。”Logan调整了一下坐姿，“每时每刻都有事情要担心。”  
“其实……”Scott停顿了一下，“还在Charles的学校那时候。”他看了Logan一眼，“你救了Rogue之后独自离开，然后又回来了。看到你回来，我当时真的很高兴。”  
“……那除了我回来，还有你的摩托车回来的作用吧？”  
“那是自然。”  
Logan低笑了一声，“知道你没死的时候，我也很开心。”  
  
_——在你们的相处中，最害怕的时刻是什么时候？_  
  
Logan看着Scott，Scott感觉到他的目光，低声说了一句，“让我想想。”  
Logan撇撇嘴，看向咨询师：“Alkali湖边，我见到他的红石英眼镜却找不到他的人，回到学校找Jean对峙，眼镜又当场碎成灰的时候。”说完他自己笑了，“如果当时我最可怕的预感成真，说不定事情反倒会简单许多，对吧，Slim？”  
Scott心不在焉地回答道，“跟你的话，没什么事情是简单的。”  
Logan“哼”了一声，“你的回答呢？”  
Scott坐直了身体，仿佛准备着随时为自己的答案辩护，“从来没有。”  
他转过头看向Logan，“最初见面，虽然你既不友好，也不愿服从命令，但我知道你不会在背后捅刀子，你只会当面捅……字面意义上的。”他停顿了一下，“并肩作战时，我知道永远有你可以依靠和信任，永远不必担心这点。即便是岛上，那个时候，我也知道你不会真的杀了我，就算我一直在出死招。变种人数量恢复之后，在监狱里的时候，我确实有一部分真心希望死在你手里。”  
Scott再度停住了话头，似乎在斟酌下面的话是否要说出口，最终他皱了皱眉，还是说道，“我知道你是什么样的人，自从我们认识开始，我就知道可以放心地把任何事情交给你。所以害怕这一类的情绪，我不需要有，因为即便我无法完成变种人复兴这件事情，即便你不同意我的做法，你也会做到的。”  
Logan死死盯着他，一时找不到话说，也移不开视线。  
“还记得我越狱之后留给你的那封信吗？我是真心的。他们有你，就可以不需要我了，所以，我可以……”  
“闭嘴Scott。”Logan不客气地打断了他，“他们有我就不需要你了，是因为有你在，我才可以是他们需要的那个人。”  
Scott抿紧了嘴唇。  
“下次再让我听到你这么随意地谈论你自己的生死，我就……”  
Scott挑起了眉。  
“……你知道我什么意思！”  
Scott耸了耸肩，“如果太在意生死，就什么都做不成了。”  
Logan沉着脸，“但是你和我不一样。”  
“我知道，”Scott笑了笑，“所以我时刻记着不能因此而拖你后腿。”  
Logan攥紧了拳头，盯着Scott似乎想一拳挥上去，但最终他转向了咨询师，“下一问。”  
  
_——最激烈的一次争吵是因为什么？_  
  
Scott看了Logan一眼，反问道，“还没吵完的能算吗？”  
咨询师挑起了眉。  
Scott叹了口气，解释道，“你瞧，我们在乌托邦的海滩上为了年轻的变种人该不该上战场这件事情打了一架，他揍我是哪儿疼朝哪儿招呼，我揍他是直接把他烧得只剩骨架。打完他带着一些学生离家出走，这一架至今还没有结束。”  
Logan只抬了抬手，“就是这样。”  
  
_——……好吧，那么在这么，漫长的争吵时间里，对方有没有做过什么事让你心灰意冷？_  
  
Scott敲了敲椅子的扶手，“他没有，但正是因为他没有，所以……”他想了想，“事实上，跟他没有什么关系，但是又很有关系。”  
Logan皱起了眉，“你什么意思？”  
Scott深吸了一口气，“事情比较复杂，你先说。”  
Logan不耐烦地挥了挥手，“你越狱之后留下的那封信。”他的语气明显带着“这还用说吗”的谴责感。  
“好吧。”Scott转向他，但是接着又没有了下文。直到Logan的耐心快到极限的时候，他才开了口，“你带着学生们离开乌托邦以后，有一天我不小心进到了一个平行世界，那个世界里，有另外一个你。”他歪了歪头，“好吧，并不是你。但总之，跟他打交道、并肩作战之后，再回到这里……”他耸了耸肩，“就是这样。”  
Logan审视了他一会儿，“总有一天我会把那个完整的故事从你那儿挖出来的，Scott。”  
Scott只是耸了耸肩。  
  
_——吵了这么久，有想过要和好吗？_  
  
Logan嗤了一声，“我们这不坐在这儿呢吗？”  
“我一直在表达善意。”Scott摊开手，“他不接。”  
“这事儿是你表达善意就能解决的吗？”Logan猛地转向他。  
Scott仍旧淡定得很，“所以我们不就坐到这儿来了吗？”  
  
_——有思考过是什么阻碍了你们的和好吗？_  
  
Scott沉默了两秒，“我没那个时间，他没那个脑子，大概没有吧。”  
Logan一下子凑到了他眼前，“你怎么知道我没有？”  
Scott转头看他，“好啊，那你思考出结果了吗？”  
“因为你的固执和愚蠢。”Logan捶了一下椅子扶手，“因为你被你的偏激和所谓梦想蒙蔽了眼睛，看不到自己在错误的路上越走越远，因为你——”  
Scott唰一下站了起来，打断了Logan的话，“我想今天就到此为止吧。”  
咨询师挑起了眉，“Cyclops，你没有其他要说的吗？”  
“这个讨论不会有结果的。”Scott环起双臂，“事实上，我觉得这充分证明了这整个‘咨询’的事儿，”Scott在空气中比了个引号，“都是浪费时间。抱歉，我还有变种人的未来要拯救。”  
“你是在拯救他们还是在给他们的棺材上盖土？”Logan仰头看他，语气不咸不淡。  
“我不会再因为这个跟你争论了，Logan，”Scott看向他，“这没有意义。我们无法达成一致，无法互相同意，也无不会相互妥协。这是终点了。”  
Logan也站起了身，“如果你不同意我，Scott，你是能说服我的。你说服不了我，是因为你同意我。所以，我们已经达成一致了。”  
“我能说服你，是建立在你还偶尔用大脑思考一下大局的基础上。”Scott丝毫没有退缩，“显然，现在你做不到这一点。”  
“大局？你看到的究竟是的大局还是你自己想看到的？你还记得你的目标是什么吗？”Logan在Scott开口之前就接着说，“带领变种人走在阳光之下！连你自己都无法走在阳光之下的时候，你怎么去带领他们？”  
“如果连命都保不住，要怎么走在阳光之下？”  
“这是你告诉你自己的？你在帮他们保命？你的举动只会招来仇视！你的举动会害死他们！”  
“如果我什么都不做，”Scott捏紧了拳头，“才会害死他们。”  
“你就是这么告诉自己以便晚上可以入眠的吧。”  
Scott看了他两秒，“如果我有时间入眠的话，我也只需要沾上枕头就会立刻睡着了。”  
Logan噎了一下。  
咨询师等了十秒，见两个人只是等着对方，连争执时的怒气都没有了，于是轻咳了一声。  
  
_——两位，坐下吧，我们换一个话题。_  
  
Scott瞥了咨询师一眼，慢慢坐了回去。  
Logan见他坐下，也才坐回了位置上。  
Scott靠到椅背上，指尖相抵，“什么话题？”  
  
_——既然你们觉得已经无法沟通到了这个地步，你们为什么还在这里？_  
  
“因为Chuck出了钱。”Logan耸了耸肩。  
Scott抿紧了嘴没有说话。  
咨询师往椅背上靠了靠，没说话，就这么看着他俩。  
Scott歪了歪头，张了张嘴但又闭上了。  
“因为Chuck威胁我们不来就要洗脑？”Logan又提供了一个答案。  
咨询师这次连眉毛都没动一下，只来回打量着他们两个。  
Scott望着桌子上的小雕塑，开了口，“我在这里，是因为我觉得我们可以。”  
“可以什么？”咨询师转向他。  
“做这个。”Scott挥了挥手，“谈话。聊天。……和好。”他把视线挪到了咨询师脸上，“我觉得总有一天，情势也会逼得我们不得不合作——事实上，我是对的——未免在危急情况下因为这些事情吵架，不如找个地方先把该吵的吵完了。”  
“我们能有吵完的一天？”Logan怀疑地看他。  
Scott露出了一丝微笑，“我希望能有，但我知道不会。”  
Logan转向了咨询师，“既然我不能把他脑袋劈开看看究竟犯什么病，我就想过来研究一下他的大脑构造，顺便讲讲道理。但好像不太行。”  
“当然不会行，因为你不会讲道理。”Scott凉凉地说。  
“这种时候吧，”Logan对着咨询师说着，亮出爪子转过头朝Scott戳了过去，“我就想一爪子戳死他。”  
Scott淡定得任由爪子戳到了他眼前，“这种时候吧，”他毫不意外地看着来势汹汹的刀刃准确地在他面前停住，“我就知道他还是有点靠谱的。”  
Logan的拳头攥得越来越紧，而Scott只是淡定地看着他，眼前是随时可能戳上来的刀刃。两个人就这么僵持了半分钟，最终Logan“嗤”了一声收回了爪子，重重地坐回到椅子上。Scott这才动了动，坐直了身体，转头对着Logan笑了一下。  
Logan不爽地看了他一眼，用爪子对他竖了个中指。  
Scott的笑容加深了。  
  
_——好吧，今天的最后一个问题，你们知道对方希望你怎么做吗？_  
  
“不知道。”Logan不耐烦挥了挥手。  
“……知道。”Scott则是停顿了几秒才回答。  
咨询师示意他们继续说下去。  
“无非是……”Scott挑了挑眉，“放弃现在的做法，举手投降，回监狱，受审……那一类的。”  
Logan接收到咨询师的目光，耸了耸肩，“干嘛？我说了我不知道。”  
Scott按了按眉心，“我没什么希望他做的，只要他保持现状就很好。”他看了Logan一眼，“危难时刻站在我身边，守着我的后背，其他时候扛着变种人的旗帜教导那群孩子。保持现状就很好。”  
  
_——行了，先生们，下周见。_  
  
走到门口拉开门的时候，Logan停住了脚步，转头对Scott说，“你知道不管怎样我还是会守着你的后背的，是吧？”  
Scott有些诧异地对上他的视线，点了点头，“我知道，从没怀疑过。”  
于是Logan拉着门示意Scott先走。  
走出门的时候Scott回头看了眼跟在他身后出来的Logan，说道，“谢谢。”  
Logan看着他点了点头，“You got it.”  
然后他们走上街，转过身，朝两个相反方向走去了。  
  
  
FIN.

 


End file.
